Brotherhood of Steel Soldier
Summary The Brotherhood of Steel is a quasi-religious technological organization operating across the ruins of post-war North America, with its roots stemming from the United States Armed Forces and the government-sponsored scientific community from before the Great War. The Brotherhood of Steel was founded by Roger Maxson, a captain in the United States Army. Led by Colonel Robert Spindel, Maxson was part of a team sent on January 3, 2076 to monitor progress at a West-Tek facility in California, which was conducting research on behalf of the American government. On January 7, 2077, all West-Tek research and personnel – Maxson and his team included – were relocated to the newly constructed Mariposa Military Base in an effort to enhance security. On October 10, 2077, Captain Maxson and his men discovered, to their horror, that the West-Tek scientists at Mariposa were using military prisoners as unwilling test subjects for their genetically engineered Forced Evolutionary Virus (F.E.V.). Morale in the base quickly collapsed and Colonel Spindel suffered a mental breakdown, eventually committing suicide five days later. In the midst of the crisis, Maxson's men turned to him for leadership. Captain Maxson proceeded to interrogate Robert Anderson, the chief scientist of the West-Tek research team stationed at Mariposa, learning the extent of their experiments. Anderson, along with most of his research team, were subsequently executed for their crimes. Maxson, now in control of the base, declared his desertion from the United States Army via radio on October 20. To his confusion, he received no response from the chain-of-command, as the U.S. Army was currently focused on escalating conflicts with the Chinese. Three days later on October 23, both nations launched their entire nuclear arsenals. Within two hours, the Great War had ended and much of the Earth was reduced to a radioactive wasteland. On October 21 Maxson ordered that the families, including his, are brought inside the base to protect them. The Mariposa Military Base survived the onslaught, its numerous safety protocols protecting the soldiers within from the radiation and the F.E.V., which had been accidentally released and was now seeping into the newborn Wasteland. Two days after the attack, on October 25, Captain Maxson sent one of his men, Platner, outside in protective power armor to scout the area and gather readings on the atmosphere. Platner reported no significant amounts of radiation in the surrounding area. After burying the bodies of Anderson and his executed staff members, Captain Maxson and his men raided the base for various supplies and weapons schematics before sealing Mariposa and venturing off into the desert. The following weeks of travel inflicted casualties on the party at the hands of various raider gangs and the harsh conditions of the Wasteland. In November 2077, Captain Maxson eventually led his band of survivors to the safety of Lost Hills, a government fallout shelter. This journey came to be immortalized in Brotherhood lore as “the Exodus”. In time, Captain Maxson set the bunker as the headquarters for his new organization, the Brotherhood of Steel. As the Brotherhood's first High Elder, Maxson sought to use Lost Hills' resources to help rebuild civilization – no matter the cost. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B. Weapons range from 9-C '''to '''8-C Name: Varies on the soldier Origin: Fallout Gender: Varies (Though most are male) Age: Varies Classification: Human, Brotherhood of Steel Soldier Powers and Abilities: Skilled veteran soldiers, trained to be proficient with firearms, as well as hand-to-hand combat, some may have genius-level intellect as well as knowledge on vast and ancient technology, while donning their Power Armor, they are granted a bonus resistance against radiation, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, and Flight (with a Jetpack) Attack Potency: Wall level (Can punch limbs off mutants) physically. Weapons range from Street level to Building level (Arensal ranges from small handguns to laser rifles capable of vaporizing large animals. Rocket launchers are capable of destroying multiple cars and gunships. The Fat-Man fire miniature nuclear missiles that can generate this level of energy) Speed: Superhuman (Due to it's enlarged stature). Weapons range from Subsonic to Speed of Light Lifting Strength: Likely Class 1 (Can physically contend with Deathclaws) Striking Strength: Wall Class physically. Weapons range from Street Class to Building Class Durability: Small Building level with Power Armor (Anybody with Power Armor can take bullets without problems, hits from Radscorpions, attacks from Super Mutants, and can survive explosions from grenades and rockets) Stamina: Power Armor has limited power reserves. Range: Average Melee Range physically, Hundreds of meters with weaponry. Standard Equipment: Power Armor and Recon Armor. The type of weapon varies on the type of soldier, though most usually carry Laser Rifles or Gauss Rifles. Intelligence: Skilled warriors. Some may have genius-level intellect as well as knowledge on vast and ancient technology. Weaknesses: Standard human weaknesses. Most tend to be obsessed with technology and believe all advanced technology belongs to them. They believe strangers are untrustworthy and don't like to ask for help from an outside source excluding their own. Power Armor has a required power source called Fusion Cores, which can run out of power. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fallout Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Brawlers Category:Game Characters Category:Humans Category:Soldiers Category:Flight Users Category:Geniuses Category:Armored Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8